


Birthday

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: It's Genda's birthday and the team prepares accordingly.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S GENDA'S BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE KING  
> yes I am aware that it is Kidou's birthday too but I have to make my part and give Genda what he deserves  
> don't judge me for the title I already had to write this entire thing

Genda had never been one to ask for much, especially when it came to his birthday. He just had never really been one for attention, much happier with smaller, simple things.

Of course, his teammates never got the memo, apparently.

To be fair, the day had started fairly normally. He woke up, lazily stretched and went on with his usual routine. Not a few minutes into getting dressed and ready to go, his phone was already buzzing with messages. He didn’t even have the time to unlock it before seeing the screen swarmed by new messages, the team already sending him plenty of happy birthday messages accompanied by various cat pics and gifs. That was one very much appreciated way to put a smile on his face so early in the morning, even convincing him to get ready to leave faster despite how desperately he wanted just five more minutes of sleep.

He didn’t even have the time to say hello as he walked into the locker room. Before Genda could even open his mouth, he had been swarmed by an overly enthusiastic team, screams of happy birthday and way too excited hugs, some small boxes of assorted candies nearly shoved into his hands as they pulled back. For a moment he stared at the colorful packages, to then turn back to his teammates with one of his warmest smiles.

“Guys, you didn’t have to- but thank you.”

“Nonsense.” Sakuma was the first to protest, the others soon following- because really, sometimes Genda was just too damn nice for his own good. He really needed to learn to accept the nice things offered to him already. “It’s your birthday, so you better take those before I shove them down your throat.”

“Yes, I love you too, Jirou.” And that was enough to turn his boyfriend into a blushing mess… which soon devolved into screams as soon as the following chuckles reached his ears. Genda made sure of tucking all the sweets into the safety of his bag and then into his locker before making sure no one would be found dead on his birthday.

Breaks aside, the rest of the school day was just your average day- Genda already knew from experience how to dodge the really unwanted visits like his life depended on it, rushing to the school’s pitch as soon as the afternoon rolled in. Sometimes he just really didn’t appreciate the popularity that came with his role and title, especially in days like this. He was just itching to burn some energy even before sliding his gloves on.

Once the afternoon practice was over, everyone was busy gathering their things, talking about this or that as they put away their uniforms and prepared to leave, some of them still giving Genda some happy birthday wishes and a few pats on the shoulder before heading out. Genda was almost ready to follow, ready to go home and maybe get some ice cream on the way there. That was a good enough birthday celebration for him.

“Uh, hey- Genda?” The boy in question looked up from his bag as soon as the hesitant voice reached his ears. Narukami was fidgeting with the strap of his bag, not quite meeting his eyes, a hand itching to reach his headphones.

“What is it? Something wrong?” Now he was getting worried. There shouldn’t be a reason for Narukami to be so nervous asking him something after so long…

“Well… I know it’s your birthday and all, but… w-well… I sort of have an english test coming up really really soon…? And I might or might not be doing not so well in english, so… n-nevermind, this is a bad idea-” Ah, so that’s the problem. Genda just huffed and smiled, getting up from the bench and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“It’s alright, I don’t have any plans yet- I can help you for a while if you need it.” Narukami looked pretty much ready to let the ground swallow him after what might’ve been the most awkward and uncomfortable request he’s ever asked in his life. When his words finally sunk in, he looked up at him once again, mouth agape and eyes wide.

“R-really-? B-but it’s your-”

“It’s my birthday, I know. I’m saying it’s fine, so don’t worry about it, alright? I’ll be glad to help.” With the usual smile on his face, Genda patted his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Narukami proceeded to pout in answer, hurrying to try and fix his hair. “Come on, let’s go find somewhere to sit, then you can show me what the problem is. I’ll help as much as I can.”

True to his word, as soon as they sat down at an empty table in the closest café to the school, Genda took a good look at the books and materials, not wasting any time to dive into it. Even with his grades average at best, he was one of the best in the team when it came to languages- the lessons and their teacher just sucked, really. Somehow, between his awful explanations and Narukami’s constant questions, they managed to get through everything more or less fine- or at least well enough to keep him from failing that test.

Right as they were turning to the next page, Genda’s phone buzzed with a new message. Sakuma was asking him to meet at his house, nothing else in it.

“You gotta go now?” Narukami tilted his head, more curious than disappointed.

“Well…” He should- he really didn’t want to leave Sakuma hanging, but…

“Then go! It’s your birthday, you should go have fun!” And to make his point, he was very seriously pouting at him. Genda had to really hold himself back there.

“… You sure about that? I can stay a bit longer if you need it-”

“No!” Narukami quickly cut himself off, his eyes wide and darting around. “I-I mean- you don’t have to do that, r-really! I’ll be fine now!” Genda didn’t even have the time to reply, Narukami already shoving all his things in his backpack with a panicked look that screamed trouble. “I-I’ll see you later!” And with that, he took off. Genda blinked, looking at him almost running out of the café and through the street until he was out of sight.

“… Alright?” Trying to dismiss that vague sense of confusion, Genda stood up, typing a quick reply as he picked up his bag, to pay and leave.

The walk to Sakuma’s home was quick and quiet. Genda didn’t mind it- though he had to admit, he would’ve very much preferred some company. Not like it mattered much when he was about to meet up with his boyfriend.

He didn’t even need to knock on the door, Sakuma already waiting for him by the entrance, waving at him with one of his rare smiles, so soft and warm that it made his heart melt on sight.

“Can’t believe you finally decided to show up!” Genda groaned, already seeing the smile turn into an impish grin. “I was starting to think you were just going to leave me on read.”

“Keep going and I might just do that next time-” and with a grin of his own, he leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Sorry for the delay, I came here as soon as I could.”

“Don’t apologize, you idiot. As if I would really be mad at you for being a few minutes late- come on.” With that, Sakuma took his hand, already intertwining their fingers as he led him inside.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Trust me, you’ll see.”

Genda was ready to ask again, even pester him into replying. The sudden confetti got to him first. Then the happy birthday screams, louder and more excited than the early morning ones- if that was even possible.

“Happy birthday, Koujirou.” Sakuma was smiling as he pulled him into the dining room. When the surprise was starting to wear off –they really threw a surprise party? For him??- he finally took a good look at the room, taking in all the decorations hanging on the walls, the boxes of gifts piled on the table, even the cat-themed cake with an awful pun written on it with whipped cream. The whole team was there, even Narukami –as breathless as he looked- managed to make it in time, the bunch of teens piled on the few chairs and couch. All of them there just for him.

“You… all of this for me?” Somehow, he was still struggling to believe it.

“Duh- do you know how hard it is to organize anything with all of them?” When the protests along with the empty paper cup flying followed, Sakuma decided to very maturely stick his tongue out at them, leading Genda to the armchair that was saved just for him. Someone had the idea to bring a cheap paper crown along, a pair of cat ears quickly scribbled on with a thick marker. He just huffed in a poor attempt to hide his laughter when they propped it on his head, trying their best to keep it up despite his mess of hair.

“And how did you manage such a heroic quest?” Sakuma rolled his eye, half tempted to flick his cheek.

“Easy- just a lot of teamwork, coordination and a good distraction to set everything up. I’m kinda surprised Narukami managed that without giving it away.”

“Hey!”

“… Wait-“ Genda turned to Narukami, who by now looked so awkward and embarrassed he might as well be crawling into a hole as they all spoke. “so the whole homework thing was just an excuse to keep me busy?”

“Oh, no, not at all.” Narukami was quick to answer that, somehow completely deadpan despite his increasing will to disappear. “You just like, saved my entire grade there. Seriously.” An equally awkward moment of silence followed. Sakuma was most definitely glaring at him, though, the thought alone that his idea of a distraction was making Genda do homework somehow an unforgivable sin.

“… Oh. Well, I’m glad it helped.” He wasn’t really sure what else he could say there, really.

“Anyways-” Sakuma cleared his throat, as if it was really necessary to get everyone’s attention. “we already ordered some pizzas, everything else is taken care of- so just relax and have fun, alright? It’s your day.”

Genda couldn’t help the smile on his face. Knowing how much effort they had put into all this, just for him…

“Thanks- to all of you.” He didn’t think he could ever thank them enough.


End file.
